


The Recon Mission

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Recon Mission

**The Recon Mission**

**Pairing:** Barry Allen/Iris West

**Fandom:** The Flash

**Word Count:** 377

Barry fell to his knees with exhaustion. He had searched everywhere but he still couldn’t find Iris. He gasped for breath and tried to think where else he could search for her.

“Barry, we got her.” Cisco’s voice said in his ear. “Joe found her at her place. She was in Keystone. She just came home.”

Barry stood up and headed to Iris’ place. He arrived to find Joe standing with his arms folded across his chest staring at Iris sitting on the sofa.

“She’s all yours.” Joe glanced at Barry on his way out the door. “I have already had my say.”

“Iris, why didn’t you tell anyone where you were?” Barry pushed back his mask.

“Don’t you start on me too.” Iris was annoyed. Joe had already given her the third degree. “Dad just grilled me. Just come sit down and let me tell you what I was doing in Keystone.”

“Okay.” Barry sat on the sofa. “Tell me what you were doing.”

“I was checking on a venue for our wedding.” Iris pulled a brochure out of her bag and handed it to him. “It’s an inn in the middle of this forest.”

“Did you tell Joe?” Barry looked at the brochure. “I thought we weren’t going to say anything until we have it all planned.”

“I told him that I was there on a fluff piece.” Iris pulled Barry closer and planted a kiss on his lips. “They have three weekends free. I wrote them down on there.”

Barry looked at the brochure again. “The second one is perfect. How much is all this going to be?”

“That’s the thing. We only have to pay for the venue.” Iris was obviously excited. “The catering and set up is included. Two thousand for everything except the rooms.”

“Call them and book it.” Barry kissed her back. “We can tell them all tonight at dinner.”

“They’re going to be so pissed that we have been keeping a secret.” Iris laughed.

“Don’t worry. I will scoop you up and get us out of there if it gets too crazy.” Barry put his hood up and smiled. “I’ll see you later.”

Iris smiled as a whoosh of wind and a flash of lightening appeared as Barry left.


End file.
